1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable bicycle suspension system.
2. Discussion of Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation, as well as a dependable means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals, alike. Whatever the purpose, the bicycle industry is constantly seeking to improve various components of bicycles. For instance, conventional bicycles had rigid frames and forks without front or rear suspensions and, as a result, transmitted terrain-induced vibrations directly to a rider. More recently, bicycles, such as mountain bikes (MTB) and all-terrain bikes (ATB), have been fit with front and/or rear suspension assemblies configured to substantially absorb terrain-induced vibrations that would otherwise be transmitted to a rider. Depending upon the terrain, however, some riders may find it desirable to quickly adjust or even lockout these suspension assemblies. Even though adjustment units for adjusting suspension assemblies have been introduced, such as in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0103149, improvements upon the structure and function of the suspension assemblies are still desired.